


Only Sweet Dreams, Darling

by warmsummerbreeze



Category: Greg Lestrade - Fandom, Gregory Lestrade - Fandom, Mycroft Holmes - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Nightmares, Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmsummerbreeze/pseuds/warmsummerbreeze
Summary: In which Greg has some nightmares and Mycroft is just lovely and patient.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade, Mystrade - Relationship, Mystrade-Fandom, Mystrade-Relationship - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Only Sweet Dreams, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Something short I wrote earlier today :), Hope y'all enjoy!

Greg was rarely one to experience nightmares. He considered himself fortunate that he didn’t have terrifying memories hunting his dreams and stealing his sleep. But when he did, they felt too real. 

It was dark in his and Mycroft’s shared bedroom when Greg rose with a slight jolt. The covers were scattered around his sweaty body, though he was shivering. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, his panting interrupting the blissful silence in which he had been sleeping. The silence that had once lulled him to dreamland and beckoned him to rest his bones. One that had morphed and became, at some point in the dark, serene night, plagued with noise. Loud noise. Disturbing noise. One that stole the calmness which he felt in his heart and tormented him. 

Greg laid there, paralysed on his bed. His eyes blown wide, breaths shallow and labored. He tried to reach his senses, to concentrate on the feeling of his body against the mattress. He tried to wiggle his fingers and toes, but it was no use. The fear had consumed him. Too afraid to close his eyes, he tried again to slow his breathing. He needed light. He needed warmth. Slowly he shifted and rose into a sitting position, placing his feet against the cool, hardwood floor to steady himself. He stole a glance over his shoulder at his peacefully sleeping husband. 

Greg quickly decided against waking him up. The man worked too hard, rarely letting himself sleep, though he had gotten better at taking care of himself since being with Greg. Mycroft looked the most at ease when sleeping, or when with Greg. Right now, his lover was curled up on his side, silk covers pulled up to his chin but leaving the beautiful, smooth skin of his back exposed. Greg slowly stood up, leaving the bed ever so careful not to wake his lover. 

The detective inspector made his way silently to the study, his feet paddling against the wooden paneling of the floors. He ran a hand through his silver locks, letting out a shaky sigh, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. He was so desperately trying to remember whatever twisted thought had caused his such distress, but he could not. His cheeks were adorned with tear streaks and his eyelashes were moist; he wiped at his face frustratingly. 

In the study he pulled on a warm knitted blanket from Mycroft’s large, pine green, velvet chair. Once cocooned inside the safety of the comforting blanket, he curled up into a ball in the chair, hunching his shoulders and wrapping his arms over his knees. His heart still thumping loudly, eyes alert. Greg was far from falling asleep again thus he decided to make himself some tea. Shuffling to the kitchen, protective blanket wrapped securely around his shoulders. He boiled some water and made himself a hot cup of comfort. The first sip warmed his insides and he felt instantly better, though he could not shake the bitter taste of a nightmare he couldn’t remember. 

He slipped back into the study and curled himself up on the chair, slowly his breathing evened and he felt his eyelids heavy once more. Greg didn’t want to sleep again, he was still scared, but he could no longer fight the urge and he let himself slip again.

\----------------

Mycroft rose exactly at 5:30 a.m., his natural alarm clock accurate every single day. That morning, though, was strange. A familiar warmth was missing, a comforting weight absent, the soothing scent of his lover gone. Mycroft immediately rose from the bed, feet hitting the floor and he was out of the room, searching for the other half of his heart. 

He found him in the study. Body curled against the velvet chair, soft blanket engulfing him. Being the Holmes he was, Mycroft’s eye immediately soaked up the information in front of him and deduced why his lover had left their bed at 3:05 am in the morning and had not returned.  _ How didn’t I notice? _ He asked himself as he stepped closer, noting the dried tears on Greg’s flushed cheeks, the tousled grey locks, his brows furrowed in his sleep. His breaths were slightly rugged, off his usual breathing pattern. 

Slowly Mycroft approached his bundled husband and knelt down, stroking the stray strands of hair that had fallen in front of his forehead, coving his eyes. Greg’s usually peaceful sleeping expression was contorted into one of distress. 

“Gregory…” Mycroft called out in a soft hushed tone. He stroked Greg’s cheeks with the back of his hands, delicately. 

“My love…” he called out again, seeing Greg did not shift at his initial attempt, this time taking one of his hands, held tightly in a fist, and interlacing their fingers together. This time Greg stirred, eyes fluttering open slowly searching whatever it was that woke him.

“Myc.” He said, voice rough and raw from his night of fitful sleep. His hands reaching up to rubb at his eyes. 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Mycroft said, pulling his worn lover into his warm embrace. 

“You looked so relaxed sleeping, I didn’t want to disturb you.” Greg sighed into Mycroft’s neck, taking in the comforting scent. 

“Do you think you’re a disturbance to me? You are most certainly not Gregory. You could never be. I’m more than happy to be a part of everything pertaining to  _ you _ . Do remember what I said in our vows?” Mycroft asks, rubbing soothing circles on Greg’s back.

“You’d be with me in sickness and in health.”

“And?”

“Through the good and the bad.”

“One more thing”

“That you’d forever be my rock. You promised to cherish me and be my companion in everything. That I’d never be alone as long you were here.”

“That’s right” Mycroft murmurs into Greg’s hair, “I meant everything I said to you that day, my love. If you need me, I’m here. Always.” 

Greg made space for Mycroft to sit next to him, Greg was half on his lap, curling into Mycroft’s figure. The elder Holmes pressed a kiss to Greg’s forehead and held him by the waist. 

“You don’t remember what it was about it.” Mycroft said, not questioning.

“No.” Greg sighed.

“Wake me next time.” Greg curled further into Mycroft and sighed feeling his lover’s heartbeat and timing his breaths with his. 

\----------------

Two nights later, Greg jerked awake again. He was breaking out in cold sweat, the silk sheets pooled around his waist leaving his torso half exposed. His nostrils flared and his heart heavy as it pounded loudly in his tight chest. He felt like he couldn't breath. His eyes tried adjusting to the surroundings, but couldn't. Everything looked so foreing. 

He sat there paralysed, eyes wide as he recalled a faint memory of his dream. But it began to slip and Greg tried everything he could to retrieve the torment that had left him numb with fear. Greg heaved in panic, his dream felt so real. Everyone he’d ever loved had turned his back on him. Greg tried to talk to the visions of his friends and family who cruelly pushed him farther and farther away. He squeezed his eyes shut  _ no...no! I…please,  _ his thoughts were racing.

Mycroft appeared out of nowhere, in the darkness of the dream. His face was soft, and it calmed Greg. But then it contorted into anger. It spit vicious words at him.

_ You think you’re worthy? _

_ You think you’re worthy of me? _

_ You think you’re worthy? _

_ Worthy of a Holmes? _

The words echoed in his mind. He shook his head desperately, Mycroft would never say those things to him. 

Suddenly there was a shift in the bed. Warm arms wrapped around Greg’s waist and his eyes blew wide open. 

“Shhhh, my dove...it’s a bad dream” Mycroft’s soft voice resonated through the silence, he tenderly rubbed Greg’s back and pulled him against his chest. Greg laid a hand over his beating heart and tried to slow his breaths.

“Whatever it was, it’s not true, nor real. It never happened and it never will, as long as I live.” Mycroft said as he wiped away tears Greg hadn’t realized he had shed. He hid his face into Mycroft’s neck and let out a shaky breath. 

“You...you...everyone  _ hated  _ me, said I wasn’t worthy,” Greg let out, in quick breaths, “But I know...I know it’s not true...just felt so  _ real _ , in that moment.” his voice was small and cracked in the end.

“Don’t listen to the demons in your head, my darling. No reason to doubt yourself. No reason to feel insecure about our decision to wed. I wanted to marry you because I am in  _ love _ with you, darling, don’t doubt that, ever. And don’t devalue yourself like that, worth and value are false constructs that mean different things to different people. Don’t allow other people’s definitions of  _ worth _ dictate how you think of yourself. Don’t let them dictate how  _ I _ feel about you. Because you very well know, I am most passionately and ardently in love with the man I’m holding in my arms right now.”

Greg shook at the words coming out of Mycroft’s mouth. He felt so loved, so full and warm and  _ safe.  _ In his arms, the world felt alright. At the thought, Greg snuggled closer.

“I love you.” Greg murmured, voiced laced with affection and gratitude. 

“Give to me your nightmares, dear, and I’ll give you my dreams. Let me fight your demons while my angels protect you,” Mycroft whispered in Greg’s ear, voice barely audible and hushed. The words lulled Greg back to sleep, slowly. Mycroft smiled, seeing his lover’s face relaxing and held him closer, kissing his hair as he whispered, fondly:

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! I know it's short, but I think i'll post it anyway <3 <3 <3


End file.
